A Lovely But Odd Kiss
by cryingangelofdarkness
Summary: Please excuse the title. Sango is taken by Naraku o be his what! This fis is weird. Even if you do not like this pairing, please read. SangoNaraku (sannar) I don't care if you do or don't review, though i would like it if you did.
1. A Lovely But Odd Kiss

A LOVELY BUT ODD KISS

CryingAngelOfDarkness : I do not own the hanyou or anyone else. I just made the story.  
  
It was early in the morning and Iunyasha and Sango were about to fight. She ran to the side kagome lie asleep.'What? She can't fight her own battles'  
She was about to wake Kagome, or so he thought as she reached for her sword. 'HAHA' Inuyasha lept back. the sword, man you are sleepy." he gloated. Sango chuckled a little 'Just you wait!' She ran up to him and threw hiraikotsu. He dodged it by jumping in the air. "GOT YA!!" Sango yelled as she threw "POISON POWDER!!" Direct hit!! He collasped to the ground and started gasping for air. "HA" Sango laughed "That's what you get ." He slightly clawed the earth. "GGRR" he growled "Just you wait i'm not done yet.... "  
  
"Stupid excuses" Kagome said in an argry tone. "Stupid or not, that happened"  
Inuyasha said while resting in a tree that lie by their camp. Sango gruffed silently as she sat still on the ground while Kagome placed a band-aid on her left cheek. "All done" Kagome said while standing to her feet. Sango sat down for a little longer, then stood up and walked a bit into the forrest. "What's the matter?" Miroku asked. "I'm going to the forrest,  
i'm--" Sango started,but was interupted by the hanyou "A sore loser, that's why she's leavin'  
let her" She slightly smiled, then threw her sword at the tree as a warning. "YOU WISH!!" Inuyasha yelled. She turned around. "Is that a challenge?" "Let's go then!!" Sango gripped her weapon, as did Inuyasha. They was just about to fight when a swarm of youkai came by, ready to attack. "Guess you got lucky Inuyasha" Sango said "Yeah right, your lucky."  
Inuyasha pulled out the tetsusaiga, Kagome her arrows, Sango got her boomerange, and Miroku is using his staff because Naraku's insects are around. They attacked.  
  
Naraku smiled evily as he watched the battle from afar "Ah, at least this will keep them at bay." He sat in his new castle that no human ever found, and if they did Naraku made sure they never got the chance to tell. As soon as the action got interesting, a violent knocking was at the door. "HM...." he said, then smiled. He walked to the door and flung it wide open. The woman guest jumpped onto Naraku and cried. The man guest stood to the door happily. "ONIGUMO!!" the woman exclaimed. He looked down at her then he roughly threw her down.  
"Woman I am NOT Onigumo, only if you seek death call me that name"The woman looked up at him. "you-YOU ARE MY ONIGUMO!!"He grabbed her up by the collar of her kimono. "Do I look like Onigumo?" The woman looked down, then all went black. a white, glowing, ghost-type youkai emmerged from her her chest and reached into his chest and pulled out a demon. Naraku stood in shock.  
'It seems this woman is possessed by a demon or something. No human could do that. Not even the miko'  
"If you do not cooperate then i shall be forced to remove every demon from your soul and force you back to her little oni." Realizing he had no other choice he dropped her.  
everything returned to normal, and invited them in.  
  
They all sat at long-streched table. It was a long silence before it was broken by a "We have a woman to show you." "A woman?" "Yes this one here"  
A woman in a dark purple kimono entered. She had long dark blue hair and dark green colored eyes. Her nails were painted dark blue,she had peach skin and a smile that was almost evil. Almost. "Hello" she said in a light, seductive tone of voice.  
  
"You see Onigumo" the mother said in the calmest voice possible "She's supposed to be your fianc'ee."  
Naraku spoke through gritted teeth "And we were to be married when?" The mother smiled "Two weeks from today," the smile on her face changed almost immedately "that is unless you have a woman,do you?"  
Naraku stood up "In fact I do....Let me go and have an order placed for her return"  
Naraku said while walking away from the kitchen to the stairs. He walked up the stairs , then turned to his right and walked down the dark hallway. He got to the end of the hall, opened the door walked it and shut it. He sat down and watched the battle end. "how to pull this off Onigumo!" Naraku thought angrily to his self "How about this?" the screened mirror said to him in a woman's voice. "okio, you have a solution?" "Yes master Naraku, how about this girl, one of the girls that hang around your enemy?" The screen buzzed in on Sango, whom was having yet another argument with Inuyasha. "great idea!!"  
  
"oh please stop bickering you two?" Kagome pleaded in annoiance.  
Sango sighed. "oh alright Kagome" she said while blowing a rasberry at Inuyasha. "YOUR ASKING FOR IT...." "SIT" Inuyasha fell down in the dirt. "Come on Sango, a bath always calms you down" "Okay." They gathered their towels and weapons and headed over to the hotspring.  
  
"Those demons of Naraku's got me all worn out,how about you Kagome?" "Yeah, where does he get them I mean they never have a shard in them, you'd think we'd have the whole shikon no tama." "You got that right" Sango got out after a while and got dressed in her slayer outfit.  
she grabbed her weapons.Kagome got out and got dressed. Sango drew out her sword and sliced the air before her "And just wait, when I see that stupid demon Naraku...gasp KAGOME!!"" Sango started yelling as she saw Kagome was being pulled under water. "HIRAIKOTSU!!" Sango yelled as she threw her weapon. The water serpant's tail got cut off and Kagome came crashing down to the ground. The serpant hissed and went for Sango. It grabbed her in it's fangs and pulled her underwater. "SANGO!!" Kagome yelled. "Ka-Kagome..." Sango thought as she tried to reach out and grab something to help her get out of this things mouth, but to no avail. She was going under.  
  
Kagome swam under and did not see her. She quickly swam up and grabbed a towel. "Inuyasha, Miroku!!" They sat behind some thickbushes. "man, I swear they need to stop doin' that" "yes, but Inuyasha there is no need to swear" "whatever!!" "HURRY HELP!!" "she sounds worried" "funny miroku, funny." "SIT BOY!!" Iunyasha hit the ground Miroku stood up "I think we'd better go" "YA THINK!!" As soon as Inuyasha could get up, they headed over to the hotspring where Kagome trembled with fear. "What happened"  
Inuyasha started "where's Sango?" Still trembling, she managed to force out the words "Sh-she's g-g--gone!!"  
  
Sango woke in Naraku's arms "Na-Naraku?" she said half groggy. He merly at her with those gorgeous red eyes of his,and half smiled. Sango instantly jumpped out of his arms. "hello--"  
"HIRAIKOTSU!!" Her boomerange was flying thru the air at Naraku. It missed by a fraction of an inch.  
"This. Time. I. Won't.Miss." Sango was just about to throw the weapon when she became surrounded by a blue light and frozen.  
  
It was Okio who froze her. Okio walked out of the mirror world. She was nothing more than over 12 and she steadly glowed blue. She had very long hair and spoke in a soft,  
childish voice. No one could say she was preety though. They could say she was drop dead gorgeous!  
  
Naraku walked up to Sango and took hiraikotsu from her hand and threw it in his closet. He them took her sword and threw it to Okio, who then threw it in her mirror. He then patted her down and took 9 consealed poison powders from her. He ran to the window and threw them to the ground. Sango was shocked. They took all her weapons! "okay okio, un freeze her"  
Naraku spoke. Okio squinted her eyes and Sango was free. Sango growled. "DARN YOU!" Sango tried to punch Naraku, but all he did was grab her fist and twist her arm. Sango screamed in pain and fell to the floor. "it is useless" Naraku spoke and threw her towards the bed. Sango stopped herself and quickly stood up. "what the heck do you want..." Sango said nursing her wrist. Naraku smiled evily. "i want you to be my fianc'ee--" "NO! I would never marry you!"  
Naraku chuckled a little, as did Okio. "not in realization, just for a time." Sango glared heatedly at him. "well?" "NO!" Naraku looked puzzled, then smiled. "why not?" "after you killed my family and revived my brother to be your slave...I WILL NOT DO A DARN THING YOU SAY!" Naraku grew angry at her. "you are in no position to object." Sango let out a worried moan. Naraku smiled.  
  
"Change into these." Naraku handed her a pink and white kimono.  
She took it objectively. She looked at Naraku, whom was still there in the room. Sango stood and began to remove the coverings and pillows from the bed. "what do you think you are doing?" Naraku asked, just before Sango hit him with the top mattress. Naraku went flying out the room door. "HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DRESS WITH YOU IN HERE!" She shut the door and locked it. Sango smirked.  
'now to get out of here' Sango thought, a smile crossing her lips. She went to the window, but it was blocked by a forcefeild. "What the--?" "I am sorry, but i cannot let you escape" Okio smiled.  
  
Kagome finally finished observing the scene and headed over to the boys,  
who was tring to figure out who stole Sango. "Sesshomaru?" "Shut up Miroku, why would he want her?"  
"HUMM....how bout Naraku?" "He would be signin' his death wish" "TRY HIM!!" Kagome yelled as she grabbed her arrows. "What" Miroku and Inuyasha exclaimed together. "Well, even I wouldn't believe Sesshomaru tried to take her, yet alone have someone else do it for him." Kagome said, anger ruleing her voice.  
  
Sango yelled at Okio. "let me go or else!" Okio shook her head. Sango growled and sent a fury of punches Okio's way. Sango stopped. "my hits, why do they go through you?!" Okio looked down at herself. "I am real, but not physically real. I am mostly nothing but a hallogram of that mirror."  
Sango exhaled deeply and changed. "now what?" Okio just tilted her head. Sango picked up a paper lamp and crashed it against the window, but it didn't even budge. She let out an aggrivated groan and objectivelt got dressed in the outfit Naraku gave her.  
  
Once she was dressed, Okio came out the mirror. "Now what?" Sango pratically barked at Okio. "Now I teleport you outside." Next thing Sango knew, she had been teleported to the front entrance. She looked around, then went to the entrance. 'Pssh. I am not staying here' She thought as she neared the entrance. She was about to leave, but got shocked by a shield. "Shit!" She yelled.  
She turned around and looked at the walls. "Hm" She smirked as she climbed it. She got to the top and got shocked and stopped by another force feild. "Fuck! Gawd dammit!" She yelled, going to The mansion.  
  
The front door creaked open. "HONEY, I MADE IT BACK" Sango yelled as she knocked feriously on the castle's door.Naraku answered it. "Honey, you made it back!" He observed her clothes. Small rips and static eletricity. "You tried to escape..." Sango rolled her eyes,  
pushed him aside and walked in. "Hello I'm Sango." She said bluntly as she spoke to Onigumo's parents. Onigumo's bowed and said hello. "Hi dear. We are Noi and Grie. Oniumo's parents."  
Sango looked to the side and noticed two green eyes burning into her. "And who is she?"  
Sango asked, quite annoied with her already. The woman stood up "my name is Fiae, pleasure to see you." "I bet." Sango gruffed.  
  
"Can you smell him or her Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, worried and concerned. "lighten up Kagome," Miroku assured her "he'll find something sooner or late----" "GOT 'EM" Inuyasha said while pointing west, in the direction of the castle. "LET'S G-" Miroku started, but was cut off. "We have to rest now. Well find her soon though.  
  
"Yea, I think we all need to sleep" Sango said after watching Fiae yawn so abruptly.  
"Yes I'm so exausted, Sango dear please show me the room" Fiae said a bit evily. She looked over to Naraku. "oh just lead her to the left hall, the----" "I believe I asked Sango,  
now excuse us" she said, roughly pulling Sango's arm. Naraku smirked. Sango walked up the flight of stairs and walked to the left. HHMM She ran up to the first door and slid it open. "here you go, your room." She grew angry. "I MUST SLEEP IN THE BATHROOM!!" she boomed.  
Sango looked in. "oh sorry, right this way" she said, letting Fiae leadwhy not, the bathroom suites you perfectly Sango finally found a room. "Here you go..." She said. "It's about time woman! Could you be any slower?" Fiae said, plopping down on the bed. "What?!" Sango said,  
threatening Fiae to say one more word. "You heard me baka." "OH THAT'S IT!" Sango said, getting ready for a fight.  
  
Sango went down stairs and saw nothing but a folded piece of paper in a chair. The note read "right hall,last door". She ran upstairs and followed the directions of the note, pushed open the door and saw Naraku in the room she was kidnapped to. "What's going on here?" Sango said, crossing her arms. "This is where we'll be sleeping" Naraku replied. Sango walked in and closed the room door. She then walked over to the bed and removed some of the covers, putting them on thr floor. "What are you doing?" Naraku asked, alot annoied. "This," Sango said, pointing to the futon "is where /you'll/ be sleeping."  
"No. In order for them to believe we are engaged, we have to look it, even while sleeping."  
"Why not just say we had relational issues?" Naraku gave he a look that said 'you-are-niave-so -i'll-excuse-that-last-remark' and turned away from her. "Just get in the bed." "Not with you in it!" Sango yelled. Naraku got up and slamed her in the bed. "Goodnight!" he said, crawling in and facing the opposite direction of Sango. 'I hope you know that this means war' Sango thought.  
  
First, Sango jumpped up and down for 15 minutes straight, until Naraku tripped her,  
causing her ankle to hurt, so she stopped. Next, Sango started punching Naraku. Hard. After a while Naraku grew tired of it and turned to face her. Sango still punched him repeatedly, and soon found herself tied up by Naraku. Next, Sango broke out in song. "This is a song that doesn't end! Yes it goes on and on my friend! Some people started singing i not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because This is a song that doesn't end..." She continued singing until Naraku gagged her. After that Sango was peaceful. There was nothing more she could do unless... She grabbed a paper lamp with her feet and banged it up against Naraku's head. Naraku turned to her, took the lamp, and tied up her feet. Sango finally gave up, realizing it's useless and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Sang woke up earlier than Naraku. 'Now I'll try to escape!" She thought.  
She cleverly got out of the bed without disturbing Naraku. She went downstairs and saw his "parents".  
She rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
Naraku woke up to the smell of something. "Food?" Naraku whispered as he went downstairs.  
  
"Hello Naraku" Fiae said smiling. Naraku merely looked at her and continued to walk over to them. Onigumo's parents nodded as they stared at their plates. Naraku's eyebrows rose slightly as he looked at the food. It looked...horrid! It looked like molded steak, burned, with a side of shit. "It appears that your...Sango...cannot cook. Sango stared at her. 'Cannot cook?" "Excuse me" Sango said,  
Taking her exit. She came back and Naraku noticed she had 'A kitchen kinfe?' He thought as he went behind Sango and took it before she could do any damage with it. Not that it would bother him... Sango gave him a look to say 'What-the-hack-are-you-doing?' but he ignored it, looking at her hands. "Follow me" He instructed Sango. Suprisingly she followed.  
  
When they were in the kitchen, Naraku reached in a cabinet. "Did you touch this?" He said,  
holding up a small red bottle. Sango looked to the side. "No" She lied. Naraku put a skillet on the stove and turned it on. He waited until it was scorching hot and took Sango's right hand. "What are you doing?!" Sango said harshly. He said nothing as he brung her hand over the skillet. 'He's gonna burn my hand off?!' Sango thought. "Let go of me! NOW!" She yelled as she tried to escape his grasp. Naraku placed her hand in the skillet. "Does that hurt? Burn at all?" He said, looking at her calmly. Sango shook her head. "No. No it doesn't." "Then you did touch it!" Naraku yelled, flinging her hard into a wall. "What the hell? I'll make you regret that!" Sango said, picking up...'A fork? What am I gonna do with this?!' She thought, taking her eyes off Naraku. Before she knew it, Naraku was holding her up against the wall by her throught. "Human, don't you dare--" "OH MY! I HAD NO IDEA! THIS IS SUCH AN ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP!" Noi said, observing the scene. She backed away slowly, and after that Sango heard a door shut. 'Thanks alot you fat little--' Sango said to herself, peircing Naraku's skin with her nails and kicking him in the chest. "Let...Me...GO!" Sango yelled. Naraku closed his eyes and, not really wanting to, let her go. She slid down the wall, holding her neck. He forced his hand to his side. Sango ran out the kitchen. Soon Naraku heard thrashing and crashes. "What is she doing?" He said, walking to the livnng room.  
  
"He dare do that! I need a weapon!" I'll kill--" "Stop it!" Sango looked up and saw Naraku.  
"Why?" She said, testing him as she crushed a table with her feet. "I'm warning you..." "Warning me?  
About what?" Sango said, grabbing a red vase that was decorated with a black dragon swirling around it. Naraku's eyes flew open. "Sango--" Sango flared. "Don't you DARE say my name!" She spat.  
"Sango!" She backed away from him as he came closer. "SHUT UP!" "Sango Sango Sango Sango Sango Sango Sango Sango Sango..." He stopped when he was in front of her. He twirled his arm around hers as he atempted to retrive the vase. 'He's...warm...' Sango thought, blushing as Naraku steped closer to her.  
  
Naraku's hands fingers slipped inbetween hers as he touched the vase. Sango felt a shiver go down her spine. She looked up to his face and gazed into his glossy red eyes that buired into her own.  
"Naraku..." She whispered, releasing the vase and holding him. He set the vase down on the floor and hugged her back. "Sango..." He said, bending down slowly to kiss her. Sango stood on her toes somewhat and greeted his lips. They broke apart, and brung their lips together again. Deeper. More passionately.  
Sango moaned lightly at Naraku's advances. Naraku kissed her neck softly, his hands slowly removing her clothing. Sango removed his as well...  
  
Sango awoke later on the floor with a cover over her. She sat up, looking for Naraku. 'I know'  
She thought happily, wrapping the covers around her and going upstairs to the bedroom. She saw Naraku putting on the babbon attire. "Where are you--" !" he said while pointing in the direction of the window. She ran up to it and saw Inuyasha and the others comming. "I will be back an--" "NO!" She ran up and sat next to him. "Don't..."  
Sango looked to the side. "Look at me...." She turned her head to him and gazed at him in the eyes. He cupped her hands with his own. "I l-love you" she confessed and turned head again. He slightly sighed. "Listen, even though I'm a demon, I still have feelings." She gasped and turned to him, with tears building in her eyes. He moved his hand and touched her face, "I love you too" he said.  
  
(just for notice, he been removed his baboon suit, I mean, how romantic is that thing?!)  
  
"Now, don't cry." She closed her eyes, looked back at him and smiled. "I won't" He bent in and kissed her passionately on the lips.  
It ended as soon as inuyasha called out Sango's name. "Wait here" Naraku said and hopped out the window. 'Sorry...' She thought '...but I can't stay'  
  
She got up and looked to Okio. Okio came out of the mirror. "Return my weapons and my armor" She said with a smirk. Okio looked at her oddly, then smiled.  
  
"HAND OVER SANGO!!" Inuyasha demanded. l Naraku just smiled and jumpped in the air.  
Out from his baboon suit came the poison gas and it surronded them all. "Tell me Inuyasha, why do you think I have Sango?" A boomerange hovered above. Everyone looked amazed.  
"BECAUSE YOU DO!!" Sango called out.  
"Sango, how did you escape?" Naraku said while thinking 'I knew you would do this' He landed.  
"we'll have to pick this up another time Inuyasha" Naraku said while walking off. "GET BACK HERE!!" Inuyasha yelled. He was about to go after him but Naraku vanished.  
  
Sango mentally smiled. "I hope to see you again...Naraku...'

( I just want it to be known that when I wrote this I did not know of Kagura nor Kanna. I also want it known that Yes, I do know that Onigumo's parents been dead. Heck, it's been 50 years and Onigumo did not die as a little kid. I know that his parents would be way ancient. Okay?)


	2. This Is An Important Note

A Lovely But Odd Kiss  
  
CryingAngelOfDarkness : Um...Nothing...  
  
Disclaimer : Is that nessary here?  
  
Dear readers,  
  
First I want to thank all the reviwers on this story. I would like to inform you all that a sequal will be comming out. I'm not sure what I'm gonna do yet, but I will make it as soon as I can. I gotta do another fic before I make a sequal. Once I finish correcting the Sango/Sesshoumaru fanfic and I put it out, I'll write/publish the sequal to A Lovely But Odd Kiss.  
  
Thank You,  
CryingAngelOfDarkness 


End file.
